Prostitutes and Lawyers?
by nannyandpotocrazy
Summary: After dropping Morgan off at school, Nancy decides to visit Robert at work, and finds a shocking surprise. MoJo.


_**I know this is very strange, but I figured both Robert and Joanne are both lawyers in New York! Idina must have something for lawyers that work in New York ;)**_

_**Anyways, please review!**_

_Unbelievable. –_I thought. Robert had forgotten to bring Morgan to school once again. I'm pretty sure he thinks I don't work. Of course, I love the little girl, despite where her origins lie. After I drop off this _brat_, I'll give him a nice little surprise visit to his work, and I will need to prepare a strong worded speech. I smiled inwardly. God, was I clever! Or I'm just moody, either one really.

"Nancy?" A timid whisper makes itself present in the back seat which immediately causes my thoughts to fled. "Why didn't we just take a cab?"

"I thought we could get to know each other a little better if we were alone. Don't worry, sweetie, I don't bite." I teased.

She smiled slightly, but from what I could tell, she was still uncomfortable, and if not, somewhat depressed. I hadn't realized the red light I had been waiting at for what seemed as an eternity, turned green. _Well, that would explain all the honking, and screaming that were being exclaimed in my direction. Then again, this is New_ _York. _I thought. I then put on my left blinker, and pulled into Morgan's grade school.

"Goodbye, Morgan. Have fun in school today. Do you need me to walk you in?"

"No thank you." She answered politely. I smiled. Sometimes that little _brat _could be such a sweetheart. Now, to Robert's work.

I had been in a daze pretty much the entire way there. I had memorized my little speech, and I was plotting my revenge. Then again, what revenge? It _was _my turn to take Morgan to school anyway, even though Robert forgot to tell me. I shrugged. Did it really matter? Screw the speech, but since I'm already here, I might as well pay him a short visit. I was already late for work anyway.

"May I see Robert Philip, please?" I asked Robert's secretary.

"He's working with another lawyer right now, but he should be out shortly. Take a seat in the waiting room if you absolutely _must_ speak to him." I nodded.

_Damn him. He didn't even tell me he was working on a case._ I sit myself on the smooth leather sofa and sigh.

~10 minutes later~

After my aggravating ten minute wait, I finally hear hinges on a door squeak I look up to see Robert and a coffee colored woman with dark hair. She was wearing a button up top and a pencil skirt. I stood, making myself known to Robert.

When he saw me, his head turned slightly, and his brow knitted together. "Nancy? Why are you here?" He asked obviously flabbergasted.

"I just thought I'd stop by. I'm already late for work so I thought I'd see how work was going for you." I smiled as I responded to question.

He smiled back, and then motioned to the woman beside him. "This," He started. "is Joanne Jefferson. She was recently transferred to this firm, and I was showing her around."

At that moment, the craziest thing I had ever experienced happened. I walked in! Literally! The clone of me was wearing skin tight leather pants, a white tanktop, and knee high boots. Hardly appropriate for a law firm.

"Maureen, I thought I told you to stay outside!" The lawyer, Joanne, scolded.

"Well, Pookie, you've been in here for over an hour, and some guy came up to me and asked if I was a prostitute! He spotted me $500 dollars so I took it and ran." She smiled proudly.

Joanne had then noticed how much we looked alike. Her eyes went as wide as saucers and she turned the woman, who's name had ended up being Maureen, around to face me.

Her jaw dropped open, as did mine, almost immediately though she regained her _posture _and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she walked over to shake my hand.

"You too." I barely responded. I looked over to Robert for help, and he was staring at both of us in utter horror. Although, she did look like me. The hair, the voice, and of course, the large Jewish nose that I was cursed with at the moment of conception.

"This," Maureen grinned. "is friggin' awesome!" She exclaimed. "So, what's your name anyway?"

"My name's Nancy. Tremaine." I had finally spoken at my full tone. At this, her jaw seemed to drop once again.

"No way! My mom's name is Nancy!" At this point, Joanne had almost fell over, but with the support of Robert, she didn't.

"Oh, the irony." Robert had finally spoken.

"Maybe we were switched at birth?" Maureen joked.

"Anything's possible." I smiled.

"Well, I want a hug from you before I have to leave so…." She then hugged me, but during the process she lowered her hands, and gave my ass a tight squeeze. The only problem was….. I liked it!

From what I knew, I was almost positive that Maureen was Joanne's girlfriend. Fortunately, she didn't see this little action.

"Robert, it was nice to meet you, and I thank you for showing me the ways of the firm. I know for a fact I'm going to enjoy this new job.

"Thank you, Joanne." Robert announced. She smiled then faced Maureen who was currently winking at me from across the room.

"Maureen, let's go." She said flatly.

"Yes pookie." She purred seductively. "Bye Nancy!" To tell you the truth, I didn't know who she was purring at, Joanne or me. She then waved melodramatically. I smiled and nodded.

Then, they turned and walked away.

"Was today only Joanne's orientation?" I whispered.

"Yes, she'll be working full time tomorrow."

He stopped and stared at Maureen's backside.

"You know, you really should wear leather pants, Nancy."


End file.
